Reversed
by spike's-gurl
Summary: Everyone knows Spike is in love with the Slayer. But what if Buffy had only fallen for Spike...
1. Out of my Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss and the crew own all blah blah blah  
  
Summary: everyone know Spike loves Buffy, but what would happen if Buffy had fallen for Spike…..  
  
Email me at: arcticbabe13@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Reversed  
  
By spike's-gurl  
  
  
  
Buffy throws open the door to Spike's crypt. He gets up and faces her.  
  
"Shoulda known it was you. Been nearly six hours."  
  
"Would have been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess," she spit at him.  
  
"My mess? I was just borrowin the doc. The mess is yours Slayer, yours and the boy's."  
  
"I'm done," she says fed up, whipping out a stake and walking towards him, "Spike you're a killer and I should have done this years ago."  
  
"You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."  
  
"What?" she says, not believing he's ready to give up.  
  
"End my torment. Seeing you everyday, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me out of a world that has you in it." He rips off his shirt and throws it to the ground. "Just kill me."  
  
She lunges at him with the stake but pulls back at the last second. Spike takes an unneeded breath has he prepares to die. She surprises both of them by grabbing Spike and starts kissing him. Their lips crush and meet again and again. Spike pulls back, disgusted with both himself and Buffy.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" he thinks to himself. Before he gives it another thought, he grabs Buffy and grabs her head to make her lips meet his.  
  
"Buffy, I want you," he manages to gasp between very much unneeded breaths.  
  
"Spike, I love you. God, I love you so much!" also between kisses.  
  
Suddenly Buffy gasps as she jerks awake. She looks next to her and sees Riley, sound asleep. "Oh God no. Please no." she says horrified and out of breath  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's really short. But I only had 3 minutes of tape to work with! I dunno if I'm going to continue it or leave it like it is. I think everyone knows how it's gonna end up. Everything that has happened up until "As You Were" does happen only with the small "Buff loves Spike and not the other way around." What do you think, should I continue it or not? Let me know please! 


	2. Thoughts

1 Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and his crew own all blah blah blah  
  
Summary: These are the exact same dreams that Spike had in Out of My Mind and Family except I turned them around for the pleasure of all b/s shippers out there who are sick and tires of Buffy being so high and mighty.  
  
Email me at: arcticbabe13@hotmail.com  
  
* are thoughts of a person  
  
  
  
1.1 Reversed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Do something to work off the tension," Xander tells Buffy.  
  
Immediately cut to Spike's crypt where Buffy is pummeling Spike. She hovers over him, punching his face again and again as hard as she can until he sweeps her legs out from underneath of her. She wraps her legs around his head and manages to throw him hard onto the floor. Unfortunately, she lands on top of him and he throws her against the wall, hard.  
  
"You want me Slayer? Come and get me!" he yells at her, challenging her and making her pissed off.  
  
"Oh I'm coming. I'm coming right now." She pushes her herself off the wall and lunges for him.  
  
Cut to Buffy's bedroom where Buffy and Riley are panting as they get it on.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asks her.  
  
"All about you baby," she replies, avoiding looking into his eyes.  
  
"You seem kind of distracted. You sure you're ok?" Riley looks at Buffy with genuine concern on his face.  
  
*Spike makes the exact same face. What am I thinking? Spike! Yuck! Can anybody please tell me why I keep thinking of that idiot. That blond hair is so bright and that scar, it makes him look so sexy! Bad Buffy. Stop thinking about him. Your boyfriend is right in front of you and he loves you. But you love Spike! Stop thinking like that.* "Yeah I'm fine," she lies. *Like hell you are!*  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Again with the shortness I know. So sue me. It's my first fanfic. Thanks to all the people who gave me positive reviews (which was almost everyone!) I've decided that the first 2 chapters are going to be the dreams and from there I'm gonna make it up. If you have any ideas on how to continue this, lemme know please! Don't forget to r/r! 


End file.
